


Predestination

by Astarte



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-01
Updated: 2003-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magie hat ihren Preis und der Tod ist dabei nicht unbedingt der höchste. Aftermath. Afterbirth. Afterlife. Drei Encounter zwischen dem Magier und dem Ripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predestination

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, die Story ist um einiges dunkler geworden, als ich erwartet habe. Schiebt es auf den Song, der mir sofort im Zusammenhang mit Apfel einfiel oder die Balance der Dinge und dass diese im Finale eindeutig kippte. Hier haben wir es mit dem Rückschlag zu tun, besser gesagt Giles. Ihr seid gewarnt! Ihr kennt mich! *evilgrin*

**_I. Aftermath_ **

_Remember how it all began?_  
_The apple and the fall of man._  
_The price we paid -_  
_so the people say._

„Ich wusste, dass du mich suchen würdest.“

Seine Stimme ist so weich in der Dunkelheit, beinahe wie Samt, glatt und anschmiegsam, wenn man ihn in die richtige Richtung streichelt. So wie jetzt. Rau wenn man gegen die Ausrichtung der Fasern fährt. So wie oft genug in der Vergangenheit. Ich schenke der Tatsache keine weitere Beachtung. Das ist es, was man lernt, wenn man lange genug mit Ethan Rayne befreundet war.

Tatsachen auf Nebensächlichkeiten zu erniedrigen. Wenn nötig mit Gewalt.

Seine Stimme ist nur ein weiterer Schatten in dem fast lichtlosen Raum. Genauso wie sein Körper und ich frage mich, ob die Initiative oder das Alter Narben auf ihm hinterlassen haben wie auf meinem. Von der einzigen Wunde, die früher meine Seele war gar nicht angefangen und verneine. Ethan ist niemand der anderen erlaubt, seine Schönheit zu beieinträchtigen. Eitel und selbstverliebt.

Ich liebe diesen Bastard. Manchmal.

„Dass ich dich suche, hat nicht zufällig mit diesem Symbol zu tun?“ Mein Blick lenkt seinen auf den von Kerzen beleuchteten Schrein in der Ecke, der neben unzähligen verbotenen Insignien und Gottheiten auch das enthält, was mich hierher geführt hat. Zurück zu ihm. Sein Grinsen behält das Amüsement für sich, ist alles andere als erheitert und ich gebe es zurück.

Immer ein Spiegel und ich frage mich, ob dieses Band zwischen uns tatsächlich nur aus Magie, Erinnerungen und Sex besteht. Etwas das uns tiefer verbindet als die meisten Liebenden. Oder ob es effektiv mehr ist, aus sich heraus?

Der Apfel der Erkenntnis wird mit den Jahren nicht süßer.

„Entspann dich, Rupert. Niemand ist dabei zu schaden gekommen, richtig?“ Die Stimme kommt näher und ich folge dem Schatten mit meinen Augen. „Meine Magie war stets in dieser Welt verwurzelt und deshalb nie mehr als eine gut gewählte Illusion. Keine Sintflut, die für immer die Zwischenwelt, in der wir leben, verändert hat.“

Der Vorwurf ist da, eingehüllt in seine sardonische Art wie in ein Leichentuch.

Ich habe in der letzten Zeit nur einer Beerdigung beigewohnt und ich will nicht daran denken. Kann es nicht.

Ethan nimmt mir das Denken ab, in dem er fortfährt, „Du bist jetzt eine Berühmtheit in der Unterwelt. Der Wächter, der die Zerstörung der Slayerline zuließ. Was ist das für ein Gefühl vom falschen Team gefeiert zu werden?“ Der Einschlag, den er sich von seinen Worten erhofft, kommt nicht. Ich bin heute vielem gegenüber gleichgültig.

„Die Schockwellen wirken noch nach, weißt du das? Spürst du es? Diese kleinen Beben, die unsere Realität erschüttern und die Monster unter den Betten dieses kleine Stück echter machen.“ Er lauscht seinen Worten nach, als ob er die Nachbeben sucht, von denen er geredet hat.

„Ja, es ist schwer, es nicht zu fühlen. Vor allem wenn man die Konsequenzen tagtäglich sieht.“

Ich versuche es, wie eine Tatsache klingen zu lassen und nicht wie ein Schuldeingeständnis. Es ist schwerer als erwartet. Wenn man Monate damit verbracht hat Schuld und Trauer zu fühlen, dass sie so natürlich geworden sind wie der eigene Herzschlag, dann ist die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit ein beinahe zweckloses Unterfangen.

Der Schatten kommt vor mir zum Stehen und mein Blick richtet sich auf Höhe seiner Augen. Ethan steht zu nah, wird mir bewusst, als ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken legen muss, um mein Ziel zu finden.

Sein Gesicht trägt wenig Spuren der vergangenen Zeit, im Gegensatz zu meinem.

„Wie konntest du es diesem Kind erlauben, diese Urmacht zu entfesseln?“

Es ist diese echte Frage, die mich wieder zum Nachdenken zwingt. Nicht dass ich über das Thema in den vergangenen Monaten nicht genug nachgedacht hätte. Es ist omnipotent in meinem Kopf, verdrängt meiner Alltagssorgen in den Hintergrund. Verdrängt mein gesamtes Leben.

„Wir hatten keine Alternativen und es war die beste Lösung.“ Ich zögere kurz, „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Wir konnten nicht wissen, dass wir eine Kettenreaktion in Gang setzen und damit nur den Plan erfüllen.“

Sein Lachen ist abgehackt. Die Verzweiflung ertränkt es in einem bitteren Ton, der noch durch seine Worte herausquellt. „Wer hat wen Zeit seines Lebens vor dem Preis der Magie gewarnt?“

Mein Lächeln ist kalt. „Ich warne dich jetzt nicht mehr, Ethan.“

_Down a path of shame it lead us,_  
_Dared to bite the hand that fed us,_  
_The fairy tales, the moral end,_  
_The wheel of fortune never turns again._

Ich kenne ihn, jede Nuance seiner Gefühle, jede Kerbe seines Körpers. Jeden Laut von Ekstase und Schmerz. Ich kenne ihn. Manchmal sind die grundlegenden Wahrheiten, diejenigen, die einen für den Rest des Lebens verfolgen. Diejenigen vor denen man ständig auf der Flucht ist und sich ihnen mit aller Macht verschließen will.

Macht hat einen hohen Stellenwert in unserer Beziehung. Höher als Hass oder Liebe.

Aber was ist erotischer als Macht oder das Fehlen derselben?

Ich lasse mich in die Berührung fallen, wie ein Verdurstender in einen Pool voll Wasser. Gierig. Immer gierig. Ethan weckt dieses Essentielle in mir, reduziert mich auf die Substanz, die in ihrer Schattierung dunkler ist, als es mir gefällt. Als ich die Menschen, um mich herum sehen lassen wollte. Aber es ist niemand hier. Niemand der Anstoß daran nehmen kann oder Warnungen aussprechen.

Die Watcher sind weggefegt in einem Feuersturm.

Die restlichen Slayer werden ihnen in Kürze folgen, wenn sie eine nach der anderen endgültig ausglühen unter dem Druck, der sich von innen heraus in ihnen aufbaut. Sie konsumiert bis nichts weiter als Feuer und Asche zurückbleibt. Wie bei Willow. Wie bei Buffy. Wie bei Faith. Wie beim Rest. Zusammen mit allen potenziellen Slayern der Zukunft. Nein, das Gute gewinnt nicht immer am Ende. Vor allem dann nicht wenn man die Balance so stört, wie es wir getan haben.

Ich weiß, dass ich mir deswegen Sorgen machen sollte, aber mir fehlt der Willen dazu. Die letzte Apokalypse hat mich aus dem finalen Gleichgewicht gebracht, genauso wie die Balance zwischen Gut und Böse verschoben wurde. Ich will nicht mehr denken.

Meine Finger fummeln ungeschickt an seinem Gürtel und mir fällt auf, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, seit ich das letzte Mal einen anderen Schwanz als meinen eigenen in den Händen gehalten habe. Eigentlich reicht schon der Gedanke an die Zeitspanne, seit dem ich meinen nicht zum pissen in der Hand hatte, um mich hart zu machen.

Aber Ethan ist genauso ausgehungert nach Körperkontakt und sein Stöhnen sagt mir, auf welches Aufeinandertreffen er all die Jahre gewartet hat. Seine Berührung spricht von mehr Erfahrung und ich schlage die Hände weg. Der Funke in seinen Augen beginnt zu glühen.

Oh ja, ich kenne ihn.

Mein Griff wird beinahe schmerzhaft, aber er kompensiert den Schmerz, nimmt ihn auf wie ein Märtyrer seine Leiden. Wie mein Slayer ihn in ihren letzten Stunden aufgenommen hat. Wieder einer dieser Vergleiche, die mich kalt lächeln und ihn härter werden lassen. Ich bin es müde die Stimme der Vernunft zu sein. Oder der Hoffnung. Bin es müde. So müde.

Mit einer Drehung ist er gegen die Wand gestützt, willig und bereit. Seine Hose schränkt den Spielraum ein, in dem er die Beine spreizen kann und ich bin einen Moment paralysiert von dem Bild vor mir.

Nehme einen tiefen Atemzug, um meine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Gott, die Weise, wie er sich mit beiden Armen gegen die Wand stützt und keucht erscheint beinahe sündhaft. Der Schwung seines Nackens, wie er den Kopf zurückgeworfen hat und auf den ersten Stoß wartet. Perfekt. Es gibt wenig, in dem er perfekt ist, dies hier gehört dazu.

Ich war immer seine Niederlage, er mein Untergang.

Zumindest dachte ich das, aber die Zeit hat mir das Gegenteil bewiesen. Mein Untergang war eine rothaarige Hexe, ein blondes Mädchen und der Glaube, dass Hoffnung am Ende belohnt wird.

Nichts wird belohnt, nichts bestraft. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt.

_The worst of it has come and gone,_  
_The chaos of millennium -_  
_In the falling out of doomsday crowd_  
_Their last retreat is moving slow._

Ich halte mich nicht damit auf ihn vorzubereiten. Ethan hatte die letzten Jahre genug Zeit, sich darauf einzustellen und die letzten Wochen, die er damit verbracht hat, mich hierher zu lenken, erzählen einen eigenen Geschichte von dem nagenden Verlangen, das ihn antreibt. Ich spucke in meinen Hand, der einzige Komfort, den ich ihm geben kann und streiche einmal über meinen Schwanz, bis er nichts weiter als ein glänzendes Stück Verrat ist.

Dann versenke ich mich in ihm.

Ich habe mehr vergessen, als ich dachte. Die Enge ist beinahe zu gut, um echt zu sein. Nichts was eine Frau bieten kann, nichts das ich von einer Frau annehmen würde. Einen Moment verharre ich. Genieße unseren abgerissenen Atem und das Gefühl von Beklemmung, von nichts als Muskeln, Sehnen und Härte unter meinen Händen.

Von Nichts in meinem Kopf.

„Willkommen zurück, Ripper.“ Der Triumph in seiner Stimme ist leicht auszumachen.

Es ist unter meiner Würde anders darauf einzugehen, als mit einer Bewegung. Er stöhnt. Ich grinse. Wir befinden uns in einem Spiel, das so alt ist wie unsere Bekanntschaft. Älter als wir beide. Die Regeln standen schon fest, bevor ich das erste Mal Hand an ihn gelegt habe, vor all diesen Jahren in einem haschverrauchten Studentenzimmer. Ethan spielte den experimentierfreudigen Rebell und ich den abwartenden Beobachter. Seine Maske war genauso echt wie meine, kein bisschen. Ich wollte ihn. Er wollte mich. Ende der Geschichte.

Alles darum herum waren nur die ungeschickten Versuche, es zu rechtfertigen. Die Magie, die Drogen, die Eskapaden, die Orgien. Der Kreis der Fünf. Der Schlafwandler. Das Mal des Eyghon. Nichts weiter als ein Weg, um ihn zu vögeln. Nur ist er nie aus dieser Verweigerung aufgewacht. Ethan denkt immer noch, dass es Magie bedarf um mich hart für ihn zu machen.

Ich verändere den Winkel, „Gott!“

Ich mag das Geräusch, das er macht, wenn ich seine Prostata treffe. Dieses Inhalieren nach innen, das durch seinen Körper zu vibrieren scheint und seine Muskeln noch dieses letzte Bisschen fester werden lässt. Mein Tempo ist jetzt genauso hart, wie mein Wunsch nach Erfüllung. Ich pumpe all meine Desillusionierung und Zorn in seinen willigen Körper und er begegnet jedem meiner Stöße mit demselben Eifer, wie vor all den Jahren.

Manche Wahrheiten bleiben wahr, egal wie sehr man sich dagegen wehrt.

Manche Körper vertraut, egal wie sehr man versucht sie zu vergessen.

Meine Hände suchen nach seinem Schwanz und finden ihn, schließen sich um ihn und er kommt mit einem Schrei gegen die Wand. Explodiert unter meinen Händen und ich melke ihn bis auf den letzten Tropfen, bis nichts als zittern und fluchen von ihm zurückbleibt. Dann erst gestatte ich mir meine Niederlage. Mein Stöhnen wird von seinem T-Shirt geschluckt, mein Höhepunkt von seinem Arsch.

Ich stehe still, lasse mich konsumieren von der Helligkeit meines Orgasmus, der alles in seinem Nachglühen soviel dunkler zurücklässt. Dann ziehe ich mich aus ihm zurück, bringe meine Hose in Ordnung. Lasse meinen Blick auf dem Mann vor mir ruhen, der das Talent besitzt mich auf einen hormongesteuerten Killer zu reduzieren. An einem guten Tag.

Ich drehe ihn langsam zu mir, „Das nächste Mal wenn du einen Fick willst, ruf mich einfach an und bemühe nicht die Kräfte der Dunkelheit, Ethan, die sind mit wichtigerem als dir beschäftigt!“ Seine Augen weiten sich in Überraschung und Schmerz und ich gebe ihm einen festen Kuss auf den Mund. Seine Lippen fühlen sich kühl unter meinen an. Damit bin ich aus der Tür und in meinem Wagen.

Er wollte Ripper und er hat ihn bekommen.

_They burn the bridges as they go_  
_The heretic is beautiful._  
_He’ll teach the harlot’s child to smile._

**_II. Afterbirth_ **

_Wracked again by indecision -_  
_Should we make that small incision?_  
_Testify the bleeding heart inside?_

Es hat etwas Masochistisches im Flurozonlicht eines Bahnhof-WC zu ficken, wenn man die Vierzig hinter sich gelassen hat. Etwas von einer Offenbarung. Es ist nicht schön. Es hat sogar die Tendenz ziemlich hässlich zu wirken. Keine Schatten, die einen einhüllen und die Ecken und Kanten verbergen. Wenn einem aus dem Spiegel gegenüber dieses alte Gesicht entgegenblickt und man sich fragt, wo all die Jahre hin geflohen sind und man nur zu genau weiß, woher all die Linien und Falten kommen.

Wenn neben dem eigenen Gesicht, dieses andere beinahe unverbraucht auftaucht.

Ich schließe nicht die Augen, obwohl ich gegen diesen Instinkt ankämpfen muss. Stattdessen versuche ich herauszufinden, was meine Faszination begründet. Es muss irgendwo in den Tiefen dieser braunen Augen verborgen liegen, die mir aus dem Spiegel entgegenblicken. In den Schnitt seines Mundes, der die Arroganz nie ganz abschütteln kann, selbst mit aufgeplatzter Lippe. In dem hageren Gesicht, das so ähnlich dem ist, was mich damals in Oxford gefangen genommen hat.

Ethan ist derselbe, nur ich habe mich verändert.

Verrückt, die einzige Zeitspanne, in der er den Mund halten kann, ist wenn ich tief in ihm bin. Vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem Chaos zu tun, das er anbetet. Wahrscheinlich sind die Zusammentreffen mit mir, die perfekte Ausübung seiner Religion. Unter Umständen frage ich ihn irgendwann. Falls ich das Interesse aufbringen kann.

Beinahe teilnahmslos verfolge ich im Spiegel, seinen wandelnden Gesichtsausdruck. Die Abfolge der Emotionen. Den Biss auf die Unterlippe, um das Stöhnen auf ein Hintergrundgeräusch zu dämpfen, das zwischen dem Aufeinanderklatschen unseres Fleisches untergeht. Endlich das Schließen seiner Augen. Sein Griff um den Porzellanrand wird fester. Jetzt da meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr von seinen Augen beansprucht wird, nehme ich die Details in mich auf. Entrückt beobachte ich seine Knöchel, die sich der weißen Oberfläche anpassen.

Durchscheinend werden. So wie ich, wenn ich in ihm vergraben bin.

Ich umfasse das Bild vor mir und ein Teil von mir ist angewidert jenseits aller Ethik, Sitte und Würde. Dies hier ist wider die Natur, gegen alles was heilig, recht und edel ist. Und es fühlt sich gut an. So verdammt gut, als würde ich mein Schicksal und die Mächte der Ewigkeit endlich in den Arsch ficken und nicht nur Ethan. Als wäre es eine Rückzahlung für all die Verluste, die mich begleiten. Mir tagtäglich aus dem Spiegel entgegenstarren.

 _‘Hallo Anya’_ , Stoß. _‘Hallo Willow’_ , Stoß. _‘Hallo Kennedy’_ , Stoß. _‘Hallo Faith’_ , Stoß. _‘Hallo Buffy’_ , Stoß. _‘Hallo an den Rest’_ , eine Kaskade von Stößen. Unzählige Mädchen, bei denen ich nie die Chance hatte, ihre Namen kennen zu lernen.

Kurz verharre ich, nehme die Erkenntnis mit, dass es früher nicht so intensiv war, als es nur ich und Ethan war. Keine Geister um mich herum versammelt, die mich aus toten Augen anstarren. Keine Antworten liefern. Mich nur mit ihrer Präsenz verfolgen. Erst jetzt diese metaphysische Bedeutung hinzukommt, die schärfer und tiefer schneidet als ein Rasiermesser.

Dass es erst heute falsch ist. Und es darum umso richtiger für mich wird.

Wir waren damals beide jung und fehlgeleitet, unser Unwissen entschuldigt vieles in der Retrospektive. Aber nicht heute. Ethan besitzt keine Moral. Und ich keine Entschuldigung. Ich tue heute meistens das Richtige. Wenn ich überlege, was es mir gebracht hat, frage ich mich, ob es nicht weniger Schmerz bedeutet hätte, wenn ich ihm damals weiterhin auf dem dunkeln Pfad vorangegangen wäre. Für mich. Für ihn. Für all die Unschuldigen, die meinetwegen sterben mussten.

Nicht denken. Nicht im Augenblick.

Dieser andere Teil von mir will nämlich nur diesen Rhythmus ewig fortsetzen. Bipolar. Dipolar. Polar. Der Unterschied liegt nicht nur im Detail, ist größer als wir beide zusammen. Seltsam wie gut ich trotzdem in ihn hineinpasse, wie er für mich gemacht zu sein scheint. Sich dehnt und enger wird, nur durch den Winkel und Druck. Meinen Namen schreit und verflucht.

Ich denke, ich befinde mich in einer Sackgasse, im bilateralen Sinne des Wortes.

Vermutlich nicht die beste Idee Ethan zu suggerieren, dass er mich jederzeit anrufen kann, wenn er Lust auf einen Schwanz hat. Ich habe gedacht, dass er mehr Stolz besitzt, allein schon den Gedanken abstoßend findet, meine Nummer und einen Treffpunkt zu wählen.

Er verehrt Chaos, vielleicht wusste ich zu genau, was ich damit bezwecke.

Eventuell hat er einen neuen Gläubigen.

Seine Hand löst sich von dem Waschbeckenrand, er bringt sich selbst zum Höhepunkt und wieder starre ich ihm fasziniert zu. Der Ripper in mir, will die Hand auf den Rücken drehen und sein Gesicht im Spiegel versenken, bis nichts als Fragmente zurückbleiben. Aber Ethan hat gelernt, dass es zwischenzeitlich mehrere Facetten in diesem Spiel gibt.

Ich gebe die Kontrolle auf und komme zusammen mit ihm. Hart und ungebremst, bis seine Oberschenkel gegen den Rand stoßen und scheinbar unser gesamtes Gewicht auf seinem verdrehten Handgelenk ruht. Seine Stirn gegen den Spiegel gestützt. Meine Wange auf seiner Schulter und ich mag das Bild nicht, das mir entgegenstrahlt in all seiner unnatürlichen Helligkeit und Klarheit. Vermisse die Dunkelheit, die uns normalerweise nach dem Orgasmus in ihrem warmen Kokon einwebt.

_We cut, we scratched, we rent, we slashed_  
_And when he opened up at last?_  
_Found a cul-du-sac,_  
_Deep and black of smoke and ash._

Das Keuchen geht in Atmen über und irgendwann habe ich keine Entschuldigung mehr, mich nicht aus ihm zurückzuziehen. Unsere Rituale sind festgefahren so wie wir. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Mein Blick verfängt sich mit Ethans in der Reflektion und mir wird zum ersten Mal klar, warum er diesen Ort ausgesucht hat. Während ich weniger als einen Schritt hinter ihm stehe und die Wärme seines Körpers noch durch mein Sweatshirt fühle.

Es ist beinahe pervers in seiner Anonymität und gleichzeitigen Intimität.

Eine namenlose Subwaystation in der Mitte zwischen seinem und meinem Haus. Irgendwo in London, irgendwann Mitten in der Nacht, auf einer vergessenen Herrentoilette. Wir könnten Liebende sein, die den Reiz der Gefahr austesten wollten oder von der Leidenschaft auf dem Heimweg überwältigt worden sind. Wir könnten Fremde sein, die zusammen aus einem der zahllosen Nachtclubs oder spezielleren Establishments kommen.

Wir könnten so viel sein. Und sind so wenig und gleichzeitig so viel mehr.

Der Ripper und sein Magier.

Doch nicht so alt wie uns die Erfahrung gerne zu flüstern will. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich in diese Reflexion starre, bis er sich umdreht und einfach vor mir stehen bleibt. Eine Statue so zeitlos wie Michelangelo. Nicht makellos, nicht den Standard erfüllend, zwar äußerlich näher am Idealbild als ich. Innerlich aber weiter davon entfernt. Oder auch nicht. Wir geben nicht dieselbe ewige Perfektion ab wie Spike und Angel. Nicht dasselbe makellose Konterfei wie der Vampire Slayer mit einem ihrer Vampire.

Wir sind zwei Männer, die ihre Midlifecrisis schon hinter sich haben. Zusammen mit dem Großteil ihres Lebensinhaltes. Die graue Haare nicht mehr verstecken können. Die Spuren des Lebens nicht einfach übertünchen. Zumindest einer von uns. Und das Gefühl, das wir uns in einer Sackgasse befindet überkommt mich stärker als vorher, lähmt mich beinahe.

Wir sind zu alt, um uns gegenseitig ins Vergessen zu ficken.

Ethan steht vor mir und ich würde für einen kurzen Moment meine Seele dafür aufgeben, um zu wissen, was sich hinter seinem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck abspielt. Aber der Augenblick verstreicht und die Stimmung ändert sich wieder, als sein verführerisches Lächeln meine Zweifel fortzieht wie eine Unterströmung.

Nie mehr als Sex und Magie.

„Ich will eine Gefühlsverschmelzung.“

Der Fixstern beginnt seine unerwartete Wanderung.

Doch der erotische Unterton bringt mich aus dem Konzept und ich wiederhole seine Aussage nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich ihn richtig verstanden habe und es nicht nur ein Echo meiner eigenen Gedanken war.

Manchmal zweifele ich an meinem Verstand in diesen Tagen.

Er nickt mit diesem einschmeichelnden Lächeln und ich blicke ihn hart an. „Nein.“

„Nein? Warum denn nicht? Wir haben es früher gemacht, wir können es heute machen. Sieh es einfach als Weg, um die getrennte Zeit schneller zu überbrücken, Rupert. Bist du nicht interessiert an meiner bewegten Vergangenheit?“

„Nein.“ Eisig. Entschlossen. Seine Hände lösen sich von meinen Hüften, wo sie wie selbstverständlich gelegen hatten. Ich vermisse den Kontakt erst, als er nicht mehr besteht.

„Was ist, wenn ich an deiner interessiert bin?“ Würde ich ihn nicht besser kennen, dann würde ich meinen, dass Ethan sich verletzt anhört. Ich grinse.

„Dann würde ich dich davor warnen.“ Er bringt noch mehr körperliche Distanz zwischen uns.

„Du willst dir doch nicht wirklich das langweilige Leben eines Wächters antun, richtig?“ Ich klinge ehrlich um seine Unterhaltung bemüht. Sein Blick bleibt auf mir ruhen, bis ich ihn nicht mehr ertrage und wegsehe.

„Falsch. Das nächste Mal treffen wir uns bei mir und ich will dieses Ritual. Es war früher interessant und wird es mit Sicherheit heute noch sein.“

„Wie du meinst, Ethan.“ Ich lächele ihn nichts sagend an und ziehe meine Hose hoch.

Er starrt noch einen Augenblick, unsicher, wie er den schnellen Sieg bewerten soll und folgt dann meinem Beispiel der letzten Wochen. Diesmal sind es seine Lippen, die heiß auf meinen wirken und dann ist er verschwunden.

Der Teil von mir der weder Ripper noch Rupert ist, fragt sich, ob Ethan jemals begreifen wird, wie viel Giles mit unserer aktuellen Beziehung wirklich zu tun hat.

Aber es ist nun mal das Problem, dass ein Spiegel nur das reflektiert, was an der Oberfläche liegt und das ist oft genug nur ein Bruchteil.

_The wicked king of parody_  
_Is kissing all his enemies_  
_On the seventh day_  
_Of the seventh week._

Ich lehne mich auf das Waschbecken, versuche mich auf Ethans fehlendes Spiegelbild zu konzentrieren. Es gelingt mir nicht, stattdessen starre ich den mir fremd gewordenen Mann mit seiner seltsam anmutenden Gesellschaft an.

Nach einer Weile entdecke ich noch ein vertrautes Gesicht, weiter im Hintergrund, zwischen all den namenlosen. Als er meinen Blick bemerkt, arbeitet er sich langsam durch die Reihen vor zu Buffy und Willow. Als er zwischen ihnen steht, grüße ihn mit einem Lächeln.

 _‚Hallo Xander.’_ Er ist ein seltener Gast in der vertrauten Masse von weiblichen Gesichtern.

_‚Das Loch in deinem Schädel kann man beinahe übersehen. Es sieht heute nicht so schlimm aus wie an dem Tag, als ich dich in meiner Bücherei fand. Man bemerkt es fast nicht von vorne. Schon der Leichenbestatter hat gute Arbeit geleistet, aber heute wirkt es echter. Übrigens die Ironie, die du durch den Ort deines Todes ausgedrückt hast, ist mir nicht entgangen, falls du dir darüber Gedanken machen solltest. Der Höllenschlund war sicherer, als er noch geöffnet unter unserer aller Füßen war und nicht Tausende von Kilometer davon entfernt, ausgeschlossen und alleingelassen, richtig?’_

Keine Antwort.

_’Weißt du, dass ich dich nach Amerika zurückgebracht habe? Angel und seine Leute waren bei deiner Beerdigung mit dabei. Du liegst jetzt neben Cordelia. Ich denke, das war in deinem Sinne, zumindest war es Angels und Wesleys Wunsch und es gibt nicht mehr viele, denen daran liegt, wo Menschen aus Sunnydale beerdigt werden. Es gibt nicht mehr viele Menschen, die uns überhaupt kennen und Cordy gehörte nicht nur zum innersten Zirkel, sondern auch zu denjenigen, die am Ende noch eine Leiche vorweisen konnte. Damit gehört Cordelia zu einem exklusiven Club von zwei. Zusammen mit dir. Es tut mir leid, dass wir Anya nicht mehr unter den Tonnen von Schutt finden konnten. Es nicht mal probiert haben. Es erschien damals nicht wichtig, ist es heute vielleicht noch nicht. Denn du hast sie ist ja trotzdem gefunden, sie steht ja vor dir.’_

Keine Antwort.

_‚Wir hätten mehr als nur entsetzt und starr sein sollen, als Dawn sich in einen grünen Lichtblitz verwandelt hat. Irgendwie war das der Anfang vom Ende. Die Einleitung. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass du der letzte Überlebende der Original Scoobies werden würdest. Ich denke, das hast du genauso wenig erwartet wie ich. Ich weiß, du hast es genauso befürchtet wie ich. Ich habe Buffys und Willows Urnen in deinen Sarg gelegt, es blieb von ihnen ja nicht viel zurück, wie du weißt. Du umfasst jede mit einer Hand. Buffy rechts. Willow links. Genauso wie ihr jetzt dasteht.’_

Keine Antwort.

_‚Aber du siehst gut aus. Liegt vielleicht daran, dass heute nicht dein Hirn über meinen Lieblingssessel und meine Bücher verteilt ist. Der fehlende Revolver, der heute nicht qualmend in deinem Schoß, fest umklammert liegt, könnte auch ein Grund sein. Oder dass ich heute keinen Schuss gehört habe, der mich aus meiner wochenlangen Lethargie und Trauer um die andere weckte. Aber du siehst wirklich gut aus, zwischen all den Mädchen. Dieser Platz gefällt dir bestimmt, oder? Beinahe wie das Paradies.’_

Keine Antwort.

_‚Ich habe es nie für möglich gehalten, dass du dir das Leben nimmst, Xander. Du erschienst mir immer wie eine Inkarnation davon. Aber am Ende waren es einfach zu viele Verluste, oder?’_

Keine Antwort.

_‚Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich schlimmer enttäuscht habe als dein eigener Vater.’_

Ein Nicken.

Xander verschwindet.

_‚Es tut mir so unendlich leid.’_

Meine Augen gehen zurück zu dem fremden Mann und die Tränen, die über sein teilnahmsloses Gesicht laufen, scheinen fehl am Platz. Hier mitten unter diesen durchscheinenden Geistern und dem grellen Flurozonlicht.

Ich schließe die Augen.

_The tyrant’s voice is soften now -_  
_But just for one forgiving hour._  
_Before the rise of his_  
_Iron fist again._

**_III. Afterlife_ **

_I’ve come tonight, I’ve come to know,_  
_The way we are, the way we’ll go._  
_Come to measure this_  
_The width of the wide abyss._

Es ist nicht richtig, wenn ein anderer Mensch die eigenen Tränen weint.

Wenn dieser Mensch Ethan Rayne ist, bekommt dieses Gefühl des Nichtrichtigseins eine eigene Dimension. Wenn er es seit Stunden macht, schleicht sich unausweichlich der Gedanke an das Ende der Welt ein.

Die Apokalypse muss da sein, genau hinter der nächsten Ecke. Es ist mir egal.

Der Apfel der Erkenntnis ist bitter, oder Ethan?

Normalerweise reichte er in der Vergangenheit stets denjenigen mit dem Wurm an mich weiter, es war Part unseres Spieles. Das war der Anfang. Hasch mich, ich bin der Jäger und zu high, um mich darum zu kümmern. Ich bin mir nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob aus dem Spiel jemals Ernst geworden ist.

Es war zu vorhersehbar, um gefährlich zu sein. Ohne die Liebe. Ohne unser Wissen von der Magie. Ohne die Involvierung Unschuldiger. Ohne die Heraufbeschwörung von Dämonen. Ohne den Hass. Ohne die restlichen Komponenten, die sich in den folgenden Jahren dazugesellten.

Okay, es war gefährlich und dumm. Wir waren nicht mehr als Kinder.

Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass ein verdorbener Apfel trotzdem einen Sprössling hervorbringen kann, aus dem irgendwann ein riesiger Baum mit eigenen Früchten gedeihen kann. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass es irgendwann nicht mehr wichtig ist, wo der Samen herkommt, solange er aufgeht.

Und jetzt? Ich trauere um Kinder, denen ich beim geistigen Wachsen zugesehen habe.

Ethan hat nicht einen Apfel der Erkenntnis bekommen, sondern einen ganzen Korb voll. Äpfel in allen Variationen und Geschmacksrichtungen. Große. Kleine. Süße. Saure. Allen gemeinsam? Verfault. Verwest. Kompost.

Die Grundlage für die nächste Generation, eingegangen bevor sie überhaupt blühen konnte.

Ich denke, Ethan hat etwas anderes als Äpfel, Spiegel und Wunden erwartet.

Langsam bin ich genervt von seinem Weinen, obwohl es vor einer halben Stunde in ein leises Schluchzen übergegangen ist. Diese Gefühle, die er von mir hat, sind entschärft, ich weiß das. Abgeschwächt in ihrer Tiefe. So wie seine in mir.

Keine Magie verbindet zwei Individuen untrennbar. Das ist der Liebe vorbehalten.

Er ist kein Schwächling und vor allem ist er kein mitfühlendes Wesen. Mir ist diese ganze Situation zwischenzeitlich unheimlich und das ist seit Monaten das erste Mal, dass ich mir Sorgen um ein Thema mache, dass einen anderen Menschen oder die Zukunft mit beinhaltet.

Ich sitze immer noch nackt an derselben Stelle im Schneidersitz, an der ich von ihm initialisiert worden bin. Ethan hat sich in die dunkelste Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen. Soweit entfernt wie es ihm möglich ist, ohne das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ich brauche kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Das hier war seine Idee, einzig und allein seine.

Er wollte wissen, wie ich fühle und jetzt? Ich weiß nicht.

Dafür weiß ich jetzt, wie er aus dem Gefängnis der Initiative herausgekommen ist. Er musste sie nur in Sicherheit wiegen. Als Magier ein Kinderspiel für ihn.

Oder dass er eine Frau geliebt hat vor fünfzehn Jahren bis sie ihn betrogen und verlassen hat. Dass er ihren Liebhaber getötet hat. Und sie. Danach den Rest der Liebe, die er in sich trug.

Dass er die Welt gesehen hat. Vor allem die Abgründe und sie so sicher wie ein Artist auf einem Drahtseil überwunden hat.

Dass ich immer einen wichtigen Platz in seiner Seele innehatte. So wie er in meiner.

Dass ich ihn tiefer verletzt habe als er mich.

_I come to you in restless sleep,_  
_Where all your dreams turn bittersweet_  
_With Voodoo doll philosophies_  
_And day-glow holy trinities._

Ich bereue beinahe, dass ich diesen Zauber zugelassen habe. Sicher, er war früher informativ und vor allem unterhaltsam. Nur eine weitere Quelle für den letzten Kick, aber die Dinge haben sich geändert. Wir haben uns geändert. Unsere Geheimnisse sind schwärzer geworden. Unsere Wunden tiefer.

Ich hatte einige meiner besten Orgasmen unter dem Einfluss dieser Magie.

Vielleicht einer der Gründe, warum ich ihm relativ schnell nachgegeben habe, abgesehen davon, dass ich ihn zuvor auf einer Bahnhofstoilette gevögelt habe und das eine ziemlich eindeutige Aussage über meinen Geisteszustand macht. Und seinen.

Ich spüre plötzlich seinen Blick und mir wird klar, dass eine seltsame Stille in dem Raum eingekehrt ist. Ich warte ruhig auf den Sturm. Nicht bereit Schutz zu suchen oder Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen. Komme was wolle, ich glaube nicht, dass mich irgendetwas davon noch überraschen oder zerstören kann.

„Weshalb hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?“ Das Samt ist aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, hat einem Krächzen Platz gemacht, das mich entfernt an Kreide auf Metall erinnert. Es genauso unweigerlich ins Mark fährt.

„Wäre es für dich von Interesse gewesen?“ Ich warte. Ich wende mich ihm zu.

„Rupert, verdammt, du hast sie geliebt, als ob es deine eigenen Kinder wären.“ Er bricht erneut ein. Diese Erkenntnisse sind neu für ihn, mit einiger Mühe fängt er sich. „Dein eigen Fleisch und Blut?“

Die Frage versetzt mich in Weißglut. „Was hast du gedacht, was sie für mich waren? Instrumente für meine Wiedergutmachung? Teile einer Mission? Waffen für einen ewigen Kampf? Sie waren alles davon und nichts.“

Ich dämpfe mein Schreien, es ist zwecklos, „Ich habe ihnen zugesehen, wie sie erwachsen wurden, Ethan. Fehler machten und noch viel Großartigeres leisteten und das alles, als ob es das einfachste der Welt wäre. Als ob der Kampf gegen das Böse nur eine weitere Freizeitbeschäftigung wäre und der tägliche Horror nichts weiter, als ein schlechter Film, den man nach dem Ansehen sofort wieder vergisst.“

Der letzte, der verstanden hatte, was unwiederbringlich verloren war, war Xander gewesen und er hat einen schmerzlosen Weg gefunden. Nach monatelanger Trauer, die nie besser, sondern nur täglich schlimmer wurde. Ich war zu geblendet von meinem eigenen Leid um ihm zu helfen. Keinen mutigen Pfad, keinen konventionellen, aber auch keinen für den ich ihn verurteilen konnte.

Das Pochen der Wunde beginnt erneut, das Stechen und Ziehen, das einen um den Verstand bringt. „Sie haben mich mit ihrem Optimismus zeitweise in den Wahnsinn getrieben und noch viel öfter daraus gerettet. Sie konnten im Angesicht einer Apokalypse über ihren nächsten Einkaufstrip reden oder den Unterschied zwischen Remake und der Originalfassung.“

Ich lächle ihn stolz an und er versucht angestrengt es zu reflektieren, aber der Spiegel ist in den letzten Stunden blind geworden. Oder zu scharf. „Ich habe ihnen zugesehen, wie sie sich entwickelten, leuchteten und erloschen. Sie waren Kinder, Helden und ein Teil von mir.“

„Und sie sind jetzt alle tot. Alle.“

Und die Wahrheit dieser Aussage, raubt mir jetzt noch den Atem.

„Aber immerhin bin ich jetzt eine Berühmtheit in der Unterwelt, richtig Ethan?“ Der Zynismus ist scharf und schneidend. Die Grausamkeit darin ist gewollt. Sein erneutes Aufschluchzen treibt mich auf die Beine und ich suche in fast panischer Hektik meine Kleider.

Natürlich sitzt er darauf, warum überrascht mich das nicht?

Ethan findet immer eine Möglichkeit mich festzunageln.

Die Optionen, hier zu bleiben oder eine Anzeige wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses zu riskieren, sind recht eindeutig zugunsten letzteren abgewogen.

_The crooked raft that leaves the shore_  
_Ferries drunken souls aboard._  
_Pilgrims march to Compestela_  
_Visions of their saints in yellow._

Mit der Hand an der Tür hält mich mein Name zurück, den ich noch nie von seinen Lippen gehört habe. Zumindest nie ohne meinen Vornamen. Den ich in den letzten Monaten immer mit dem Mister gehört habe, der ihn erträglich machte. Den ich in den letzten Jahren immer mit tiefer Zuneigung oder blinder Liebe gehört habe. Nicht jetzt, nicht bei Ethan.

Ich verharre, stehe still. Inmitten all dem Chaos, das in meinem Kopf explodiert. „Giles!“

Und es schmerzt, jenseits jeder Vorstellung, mehr als ich dachte, dass es noch möglich ist.

Weil er damit eine Vergangenheit anerkennt, von der er nie ein Teil war.

Weil er in der Gegenwart dafür Platz schafft.

Weil er mir eine Zukunft in Aussicht stellt.

„Wir können natürlich so weiter machen, wie bisher, wenn es dich tröstet. Wenn es sinnloser Sex ist, den du willst oder brauchst, dann kannst du ihn mit mir bekommen. Ohne schlechtes Gewissen oder Bindungen.“ Die Pause ist zu kurz, um bedeutungsvoll zu sein, zu lang um Absicht zu unterstellen.

„Oder wir vertiefen es.“ Als ob er selbst nicht sicher wäre, was er genau anbietet.

Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was ich von Ethan annehmen kann oder überhaupt will.

Aber meine Hand, die ich ihm entgegenstrecke, scheint bestimmt zu sein. Ich ziehe ihn auf die Beine. Nehme die drahtige Gestalt vor mir auf und bin zum ersten Mal tief zufrieden, dass ich keine weiblichen Rundungen vor mir sehe, die ebenso in die Vergangenheit gehören wie die Taubheit in mir.

Sein Lächeln gewinnt wieder etwas von der Selbstzufriedenheit zurück und ich bin froh darum. Der Bastard in ihm wird Ethan vor meinen scharfen Kanten schützen. So wie er mich vor meinem schlechten Gewissen schützt. Er hat eine Aura von Unzerstörbarkeit und ich weiß, dass er einiges an Prügeln einstecken kann, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Aber Zeit herauszufinden, wie viel Sanftheit er ertragen kann.

Das Gefühl seiner Lippe unter meinen, ist verwirrend. Liegt zu lange zurück, um seinen Geschmack in Erinnerung zu rufen und ich teste die Festigkeit mit meiner Zunge. Das hier war früher den Zeiten vorbehalten, in denen wir ohne weiteres am nächsten Tag einen Black-out vortäuschen konnten und jetzt frage ich mich, ob wir deshalb vielleicht überhaupt er in den Teufelskreis von Hasch, Experimenten, Drogen und Zauberei gestartet sind.

Es ist beinahe intimer, als wenn ich meinen Schwanz in ihm habe.

Ich gehe auf Abstand. Die Überraschung spiegelt sich in seinem Gesicht wider und ich schüttele den Kopf. Unfähig zu einem klaren Gedanken. Ethan verstärkt den Griff um meine Hand und führt mich zu seinem Bett in der Ecke. Schwarze Seide kühl unter nackter Haut und dieses Gebiet scheint wieder vertrauter.

„Mate, eines noch, bevor ich mich auf eine langfristige Beziehung mit dir einlasse. Es erschien mir vorher nicht mein Platz das Thema anzuschneiden. Jetzt dagegen kann ich einige deiner Motive nachvollziehen, auch wenn ich ihnen nicht vorbehaltlos zustimme.“ Ethan beginnt ins Stottern zu geraten, eine weitere Premiere.

Ich blicke ihn auffordernd an.

„Versprich mir, dass du wieder mit Essen anfängst“, platzt es schließlich aus ihm heraus.

Mein Blick folgt seinem und ich registriere entsetzt die Rippen, die sich unnatürlich unter meiner Haut abzeichnen. Wann bin ich magerer als er geworden? Und wie lange hätte ich meinen Lebensstil noch durchgehalten? Er war offensichtlich tödlicher, als all meine Jugendsünden zusammengepresst, scheinbar verdanke ich seinem Zauber, der mich zu ihm lenkte mein Leben.

Mein Lächeln ist warm, „Versprochen.“

Wir haben den Sex, die Erinnerungen. Und vielleicht, wer weiß.

Vielleicht verbindet Magie doch tiefer als ich glaubte.

 _All follow deep in trance_  
_Lost in a catatonic dance -_  
_Know no future._  
_Damn the past._  
_Blind, warm, ecstatic –_  
_Safe at last._  
~*~Natalie Merchant - Thick as thieves~*~


End file.
